


this five-second summer

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Non-Chronological Narrative, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George cares about every group of campers he's assigned to. </p><p>But these ones? These ones are special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this five-second summer

July 16, 10:03 AM  
the kids are going home today. half of them are going back to families that i wouldn’t wish on any child. the other half i’m not as worried for, but i’ll still miss all of them.  
9 notes  
Filed under: this was a good group this was a good week

 

July 15, 3:22 PM  
the minute someone looked at Minion weird for wearing a dress, Overlord was ready to fight them.  
this kid is eleven. he is barely four foot three. he carries an inhaler. he was still going to fight a sixteen year old CIT who’s twice his size.  
if that’s not love i don’t know what is.  
17 notes

 

July 15, 12:57 PM  
Minion mentioned feeling really uncomfortable in their skin at discussion yesterday, and feeling better when they were around their sisters. said they wished they could have more freedom of expression. they said they liked their name but we all agreed to switch pronouns.  
Perseus came back from free time, said he’d been at the art station, and he was holding a dress. not a complicated pattern, but the stitching was literally perfect.  
i honestly don’t think i’ve ever seen anyone happier than Minion was right then.  
28 notes  
Filed under: perseus is so great all these kids are so great

 

July 15, 10:38 AM  
some kid from the Cthulhu cabin was talking shit at breakfast today, so Hurricane stood on the table (we were done eating, no food in the way) to yell at him.  
you get him, Hurricane. it’s better than hitting him in the face with a volleyball.  
7 notes  
Filed under: i’m just really glad he’s ok yesterday he was a mess

 

July 14, 9:58 PM  
it kept raining until long after lights-out, and a couple of the other kids wanted to know what was up with Hurricane, so we talked about fear and trauma. Hurricane shared his own story first, then we went around in a circle. Switzerland actually volunteered personal information for once, which would be a victory if it wasn’t heartbreaking.  
these kids have seen so much. and i don’t mean like “oh poor little broken things” because kids are really, really, resilient, but still - in this group of seven we have three whose parents are dead, at least three who are in the closet at home, an emotional abuse survivor, and a physical abuse survivor. this shit shouldn’t happen to anyone, let alone a group of kids who are too young to reliably open their own packaged food.  
i just. i really wish i could help them more than i can.  
on the plus side i think that talk was good for everybody. lots of crying, but also lots of group hugs, lots of encouragement. they could have been so cruel, but none of them were.  
40 notes  
Filed under: abuse mention / death mention /

 

July 14, 3:24 PM  
my replacement name for Hurricane was more accurate than i knew.  
3 notes

 

July 14, 1:48 PM  
it started raining an hour and a half ago, and it’s a thunderstorm now. we were in our cabin already, luckily, and the boys are having fun.  
Hurricane’s weirdly quiet. hasn’t said a word to anyone since the rain started. i asked what was up and he didn’t answer, but Freckles and Switzerland are sitting with him now.  
i really hope this kid’s ok.  
2 notes

 

July 14, 10:19 AM  
the cabin next to ours has taken up “blood for the blood god, flannel for george!”  
their counselor looked jealous, because he hasn’t spent the last month and a half of his life being worshiped by various groups of tweens as an evil god. lucky him.  
36 notes

 

July 14, 8:24 AM  
Perseus has made friendship bracelets for everyone in the cabin, in their favorite colors, including me. mine’s blue and yellow and i like it a lot.  
2 notes

 

July 13, 7:23 PM  
**Anonymous asked:** happy tears that they won or frustrated tears that they’re worshiping you?  
all of the above.  
5 notes  
Filed under:  ask anonymous

 

July 13, 4:52 PM  
my boys beat the cthulhu cabin. their war cry was “blood for the blood god, flannel for george.” i think i might cry.  
12 notes

 

July 13, 1:46 PM  
French Fry challenged the cthulhu cabin to a game of capture the flag in an effort to secure honor for his faith.  
*theoden voice* so it begins.  
30 notes

 

July 13, 11:57 AM  
        ahumbleexplorer: the cabin across the path from ours started chanting hymns to cthulhu at breakfast. how long do you think it’ll take for a holy war to spring up?  
    fort-of-gold: why do eleven year olds love cthulhu so much and why do they keep worshiping you as an evil god  
kids like secrets, and Cthulhu represents that really well. kids like being included, and what’s more inclusive than a memetic cult centered around a fairly laid-back camp counselor?  
source: ahumbleexplorer via: fort-of-gold 29 notes

 

July 13, 10:20 AM  
the cabin across the path from ours started chanting hymns to cthulhu at breakfast. how long do you think it’ll take for a holy war to spring up?  
29 notes  
Filed under: i’m not jealous of cthulhu i swear to god i’m not but the boys are going to challenge them i know they are

 

July 12, 10:53 PM  
today for bedtime discussions we talked about prejudice. it was a really personal issue for everyone, especially since nobody in our cabin is white (did administration do that on purpose? it seems improbable otherwise). addressed what Minion said about Freckles and Hurricane earlier, and he seemed really sincere when he apologized, then mentioned that he was mostly surprised to see it out in the open. Freckles said he doesn’t usually get to be open about it either, which has some implications that i’ll deal with if they come up, and also was weirdly mature from the boy who felt the need to defend his camp counselor's honor by hitting another boy in the face with a volleyball.  
everyone was really frank and honest, especially for a group of eleven year old boys. these are really good kids.  
59 notes  
Filed under: i got really lucky this week

 

July 12, 2:31 PM  
adorable: Freckles and Hurricane holding hands the whole time we were hiking today. less adorable: the larger half of the Virginian Duo mocking them for it. extremely adorable: smaller half immediately stepping in by glaring at the larger half, and then when the larger half instantly fell quiet, grabbing his hand and not letting go.  
i could tell they had an overlord-minion sort of relationship but had assumed the larger half was the overlord. huh.  
39 notes  
Filed under: that’ll teach me to make assumptions

 

July 12, 1:24 PM  
     takestheword: Cat researcher: – and so we see that humans do not understand that we are a different species. They see us as smaller, cuter human babies. Their voices rise in pitch when they speak to us – identical to the “baby talk” tones they use with their own offspring – and they carry us around, cuddle us, and engage in other childish expressions of affection and child rearing, such as kissing us and demonstrating how to play with toys. Our small size renders them unable to comprehend the progression of our age as their offspring typically rival the parents in size before they are allowed or forced to fend for themselves, whereas for us–  
source: takestheword via: gummy-gecko 491 notes  
Filed under: cats

 

July 12, 11:26 AM  
today at breakfast Hurricane stood up in the middle of the meal and yelled “blood for the blood god, flannel for george!”  
i swear to god, when i find whoever brought back the all hail george thing…  
18 notes

 

July 11, 8:23 PM  
**Anonymous asked:** dude you okay?  
NO. SOMEONE BROUGHT BACK THE ALL HAIL GEORGE THING AND WHEN I FIND THEM I WILL GUT THEM WITH A PLASTIC SPOON.  
15 notes  
Filed under:  ask anonymous

July 11, 8:07 PM  
WHO BROUGHT BACK THE ALL HAIL GEORGE THING?!?  
22 notes

 

July 11, 4:32 PM  
fort-of-gold replied to your post: “Freckles hit a kid from another cabin in the face with a volleyball. normally…”  
     _freckles sounds like a trip, the other kid ok?_  
the other kid’s fine, he’ll have a bit of a bruise on his cheek but it’s really not a big deal. my main concerns are that Freckles doesn’t know any other way to solve problems and that someone’s going to bring back the all hail george thing.  
2 notes  
Filed under:  replies

 

July 11, 3:47 PM  
Freckles hit a kid from another cabin in the face with a volleyball. normally i’d assume it wasn’t on purpose, but since he keeps insisting that the kid was talking shit about me and totally deserved it (his wording), i’m assuming it was. told him that if other cabins talk shit about me, he gets to talk shit about their counselors, but he doesn’t get to hit them with volleyballs. (not my wording. i don’t swear around campers.)  
14 notes  
Filed under: really dude? seriously? you’re going to do this?

 

Jul 11, 12:36 PM  
prokopetz: Concept: like _The X-Files,_ except the existence of the supernatural isn’t a secret - it’s just embarrassing. The agents’ first assignment is to serve Bigfoot a  summons for felony tax evasion - but first they have to **find** the guy.  
source:  prokopetz via: gansmaltz 254 notes  
Filed under: what did bigfoot ever do to you

 

July 11, 11:24 AM  
i think i've got them, pretty much.  
Perseus seemed loud at first. he is, but he’s also a really sweet kid. great at friendship bracelets. he’s already made one for French Fry, Freckles, and Hurricane.  
the smaller half of the Virginian Duo won’t talk to anyone but the larger half. i’m not sure if he’s cliquey or just shy.  
Switzerland is friendly with everybody, which is good. expressed no strong opinion during discussions last night, which was unusual, because everybody else was very enthusiastic.  
the larger half of the Virginian Duo has already formed a rivalry with Hurricane. this’ll be fun to manage.  
5 notes  
Filed under: when i say this’ll be fun i mean this will not be fun

 

July 10, 5:24 PM  
this round of campers seems pretty ok.  
3 notes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by glumshoe.tumblr.com


End file.
